Ivan Windstrummer
Summary Ivan is a wandering Air Gnome Bard that joined up with the team when they were first captured by The Warden. He always jumps to diplomacy first as a solution to a problem. Though he IS willing to confront problems, he showcases little to no aggression. Overall, Ivan is incredibly helpful and polite; easy to get along with, skilled with the lute and an invaluable member of the team Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. | High 8-C average. | 8-A average. | 7-C. Name: Ivan Windstrummer Origin: Welcome to the Show Age: Adult, likely in the gnome equivalent of his twenties. Gender: Male Classification: Air Gnome, Bard Powers and Abilities: Clairvoyance, Curse Manipulation, Durability Negation , Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect magic), Fear Manipulation, Healing, Illusion Creation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Light Manipulation, Longevity, Magic, Mind Manipulation Magic Negation, Perception Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation Portal Creation, Precognition, Resistance, Rope Manipulation, ShapeshiftingSize Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Attack Potency: Street Level '''(Should be on par with other characters of his level.) | '''Large Building level (Average for a character between levels 2-6 as calculated by using these feats and then calculating the rate of exponential growth to determine increase at each level. Can easily harm characters that can withstand direct hits from lightning). | Multi-City Block Level '''(Average for a character between levels 7-14, can easily harm characters strong enough to tank the "disintegrate" spell). | '''Town Level (Able to inlict damage on other Lvl 15 characters). Mountain Level (Can keep up with the Balor) | Mountain Level (Stronger than before, On par with characters who can trade blows with Mamon and Belial) | Island Level (On par with the rest of the party, who fought against a Squad of Demons) | Planet Level (On par with characters who can asually oneshot hundreds of demons in a single blow) Speed: Peak Human, '''with '''Transonic reflexes and combat speed (Able to fight on par with and react to characters fast enough to snatch arrows and bullets out of the air) | High Hypersonic+ '(Able to react to characters who can dodge lightning, average speed is around Mach 70) | '''Massively Hypersonic '(MUCH faster than before, Mach 300) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Mach 700) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before, Mach 2335.2) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2851.5) | Relativistic (Casually speed-blitzed entire armies of Demons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Building Class average.| Multi-City Block Class. average| Town Class. | Mountain Class | Mountain Class | Island Class | Planet Class Durability: | Average Human Level(Frailest member of the party. Still reasonably sturdy for his size.) Large Building level on average (Able to take hits from characters of equivalent level) | Multi-City Block Level average | Town Level. '''| '''Mountain Level | Mountain Level | Island Level | Planet Level ' ' Stamina: Very high. Can fight unimpeded even while grievously injured. Range: Standard melee range. Up to hundreds of feet with magic Standard Equipment: Lute Intelligence: '''Average.' '''Weaknesses: '''Absolute paciist. Will not harm opponent in anyway. '''Notable Attacks / Techniques:' * Song of Courage/ Song of the Sun: '''His music can increase his allies abilities as well as negate negative effects on them. '''Key: Beginning of Series | Season 1, Pre-Labyrinth | Season 1, Post Labyrinth | Early Season 2 | Late Season 2 | Season 3 | Demigod Form, Limited | Demigod Form, Full Power